


One Crazy Night

by HamishHolmes



Series: Wedding!Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe take it to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Crazy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one.

Sam’s long arm was slung around Gabe’s shoulders as they made their way up towards their king-sized bed! They hurried up the stairs, desperate to be alone for the first time all day. They were kissing desperately before they opened the door, heading straight for the bed.

“Gabe,” moaned Sam, sitting on the bed.

He immediately jumped up though, feeling someone beneath him.

“Gabe,” he said again, though it sounded more worried than sexual, “there’s someone in our bed!”

Gabe pulled away from his husband and looked down at the bed, flicking on the light.

“It’s Cas!!” yelled Gabe, frowning angrily. He had been looking forward to “bedtime” all day.

Dean came through the door, holding another pint.

“Cassie! I got the BEER!” yelled Dean, slurring his words and tripping slightly.

“Dean,” said Gabriel, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Oh, sorry! I forgot this was your Shag room for tonight!” giggled Dean, taking in more alcohol.

“You’ve had enough, Dean,” said Sam, sitting on the bed and pulling off his shoes, “Gabe ... If you drop them home ... I’ll be waiting ... with the chocolate sauce!” He voice was gently cajoling and yet somehow sexy.

Gabe sighed, but smiled at the thought of his husband with the chocolate sauce.

“Okay, Sammy-boy,” he said, clicking his fingers once, pausing only to grab hold of Dean’s arm.

Sam stretched and began to strip, well aware that Cas was fast asleep. None the less, he felt more comfortable going into the bathroom to avoid the stare that Cas seemed to be able to execute even whilst asleep with his eyes closed. He felt hands on his back.

“I’ve taken Castiel back to their room, so we have ours to ourselves again!” said Gabriel’s voice, as Sam felt his husband’s hands wandering over his chest.  
Sam whisked Gabe away to the bed, carrying only his man and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who fancies writing a sex scene for after this, please feel free to.


End file.
